Do me baby
by alcon blue
Summary: Grissom, Sara, Prince, fluff :


Hi there, I haven't done one in awhile! this is a sort of song fic mishmash lovefest, with some elements of truth in it ;) Song is "Do me baby" by Prince it's the perfect song!

* * *

She glanced at him from across the room, just the sight of him, in a suit made her go all fuzzy inside, he was socialising with their colleagues when she excused herself to get a drink from the bar.

"Double Disaronno on the rocks please" she smiled politely to the waiter.

The hairs stood up on her neck before she felt the warmth of his palm on the small of her back.

"Make that two, I'll get these" he said in a deep sexy voice.

He leant in a little closer and breathed in the scent of her perfume and hair before whispering "you look stunning tonight Sara"

And she did, Sara was wearing a deep red dress that flared at her hips, falling just below the knees, drawing in at the waist to emphasise her breasts, a simple gold locket hung from her neck. She looked and felt stunning.

"Thank you" she replied with a slight blush in her cheeks, "you're looking handsome tonight as well"

He gave her a crooked smile raising his glass to his lips, tasting the amber liquid, he groaned slightly, "mmm I've not had this for a long time"

Sara smiled lightly and replied "it's my favourite, I'm going to sit care to join me? My feet aren't used to being in heels for so long"

Sara turned and sauntered off to a booth with Grissom in tow.

"mmmhmm that feels so much better" she said as Grissom took the seat opposite her, she took a quick sip of her drink, her tongue peeking out the capture the residuals from her lips, Grissom's eyes were transfixed on them. He was brought out of his trance like state when Sara spoke

"You seem to be enjoying yourself this evening with all the social chit-chat and politics"

Grissom chuckled "yes dear, about as much as you enjoy walking around in these" pointing at her heals that she had slipped off, "it's excruciating, but at least these 'get togethers' only occur twice a year, thank you for agreeing to accompany me this evening"

Sara laughed "my pleasure" she replied before taking another drink, she leant her head back exposing her neck as she flung one of her legs over her knee, grazing the inside of Grissom's knee causing him to release a small sigh.

Grissom slowly sipped his drink gazing at Sara's neck, absent minded he reached down and began to massage Sara's foot "mmmm" she groaned out before her head snapped up to see Grissom's eyes gazing back at her

"Ah Griss, what ya doing?" she questioned

"hmm? Oh sorry, I ah didn't realise, sorry" he took his hand away he drank the rest of his drink, "do you want to dance?" he asked with a shy smile

She returned his smile, "sure, why not!"

Grissom stood and held his hand out for Sara to take as he led her to the dance floor.

The music drifted one song into another as the pair gradually drew closer together.

Sara rested her head on his shoulder with her right hand pressed against his chest, Grissom rested his hand on her upper back as the other held her hand against his chest they swayed across the room to the docile tune of Prince's "Most beautiful girl in the World"

Sara sighed as the song ended and they slowly parted, Grissom gazed into her eyes "fancy leaving and going for a walk?"

"I'd love to"

Grissom took her hand as he led her out the hotel, where the biannual tristate forensic science conference was being held, without saying goodbye to any of the delegates.

The night was warm and peaceful out, Grissom toed off his shoes placing then on top of the small wall overlooking the beach, he stood on the wall encouraging Sara to remove her shoes and do the same, he then jumped off the wall onto the beach.

Staring up at Sara he took her hips in his hands and gently lifted her off the wall

She let out a small giggle, placing her hands on his shoulders as he set her down on the sand "what has gotten into you this evening Grissom" she smiled as his eyes twinkled, they stood staring at each other for a little while longer before she felt Grissom pull away and tug her hand for her to walk with him.

They walked along the beach until they found a relatively undisturbed area and Grissom plonked himself down on the sand. "It's a beautiful night out tonight, and might I add it's even more beautiful with your presence"

"oh Griss, shh" she said as she tried to lightly slap his shoulder but he grasped her hand and looked into her eyes gauging her reaction before he leaned in gently rubbing the tip of his nose over hers, nudging her head back slightly so he could press his lips to hers.

Sara let out a sigh when she felt Grissom suck her lower lip into his mouth, she kissed him back, sliding her hands up to caress his face and into his hair as she shifted ever so slightly so that he was more on top of her. Grissom's tongue flicked at her upper lip and between the gap in her front teeth before delving deeper into her mouth.

They spent what seemed like an eternity kissing before Grissom felt the urge to breathe too strong to ignore so he made a detour to her neck, sucking and kissing it. Sara's hands tightened in his hair urging him to suck harder and he obeyed leaving just a small mark.

He slowly kissed his way back up her neck and chin planting a small kiss on the tip of her nose and grinned at her, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" he spoke softly gently sweeping her fringe out of her eyes. "c'mon it's getting chilly" he said pulling her up with him, they made their way back to the hotel in comfortable silence with Grissom's arm around her shoulder.

Grissom then escorted Sara back to her room, she unlocked the door and turned in the door way "Do you, uh, want to come in... for coffee?" she offered him a small smile,

"Yeah I'd like that"

Grissom closed the door behind him and shrugged off his dinner jacket hanging it on the back of the door, as Sara meandered to the kitchen to flick on the percolator, turning around she spoke to him "I had a wonderful time tonight Griss, thank you"

"The pleasure was all mine, my dear" he said with a cheeky grin as he tried to untie his bow, "Gah, I hate these things" he stated as his hands flopped to his sides in defeat, Sara turned towards him clicking on the CD player as she walked over to him

"here let me" her nimble fingers made quick work of the neat knot of the bowtie, she allowed her fingers to linger slightly longer than they should have as they smoothed down the silk tendrils now hanging around his neck, she gazed into his eyes almost loosing herself in them, the 'pop' of the percolator bringing her back to her senses she swiftly moved back to the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee.

"Oh I love this song" she called bringing the coffee into the small living area their eyes locked just as Prince's voiced filled their ears for the second time this evening

"Here we are in this big empty room,

Staring each other down,

You want me just as much as I want you,

Stop fooling around

Take me baby

Kiss me all over

Play with my love

Bring out what's been in me for far too long

Baby you know that's all I've been dreaming of

Do me baby like you've never done before"

"dance with me Griss, please" she said setting the coffee down on the table holding out her hand to him, he took her hand and stepped into her embrace, her hands wound around his neck and his fell to her hips and they swayed in time with the music.

Sara closed her eyes and hummed along, she inhaled his pure masculine scent causing her nether region to tingle, a grin broke across her lips as the lyrics "whenever we're not close to one another I just want you so bad" sounded, all she could think was that this song summed up exactly what she felt.

Grissom was staring bemused at Sara's closed eye expression, he wanted to kiss her again and he did, he slowly lowered his lips to her applying just the slightest amount of pressure and Sara hummed back in agreement. He slowly ran his tongue along her top lip until she opened her mouth to his and he took her mouth in a passionate kiss, drawing her tongue into his mouth. As their tongues entwined, Grissom tilted his head further to deepen the kiss exploring her mouth with his tongue, he felt Sara press her hips tightly to his as her fingers thread into his hair, clinging to him.

He grasped her hips and shuffled her back against the wall between the kitchen and living area. One hand rested on her hip whilst the other came to caress the side of her neck.

Sara bit his lower lip gently as she felt him nudge her legs so he could stand even closer to her. She sucked his lip into her mouth giving it a little nibble eliciting a groan from him that she could feel run through his body.

She let out a sputtered moan as he moved his head to where he had marked her earlier in the night. Her deft fingers now moved to his shirt to unbutton the front as one of his hands lifted her leg taking the opportunity to graze the soft flesh of her bottom in the process.

Sara started to nibble and kiss the newly exposed skin skating her hand over his stomach stopping at his belt, she felt him suck in a breath as her fingers dipped just inside the waist band of his pants.

"uh Sara..." he caught her hands and pinned them above her head and for the first time since they started kissing her looked at her face. Lips parted, blush rising in her cheeks, heavy lidded she looked wonderful.

He dipped his back down to kiss her again. Sara shuddered as Grissom's fingers lightly teased her wet folds through her panties "mmm Griss" she moaned breaking the kiss, she pulled his belt free from its buckle and popped open the button on his pants slipping her hand inside to caress his shaft.

Grissom jerked away from her touch, resting his forehead against hers "this is all wrong" he sighed, "I want to make love to you in a bed not against a wall" he spoke softly, blushing.

Sara beamed back at him giving him a lingering kiss before taking his hand and leading her to the bedroom. She gently pushed his open shirt off him, running her hands down his nicely toned arms and god didn't he have nice arms!

She knelt before him kissing his navel before she untied and removed his shoes and socks, she then peeled his pants from him urging him to step out of them. She took her time admiring the slight curve of his bowed legs, feeling how his flesh goose-pimpled under her touch and how his muscle bunched as she rubbed his inner thigh.

She pressed her cheek to his thigh lightly nipping his inner thigh as her hands massaged up his muscular legs. Grissom shuddered and placed his hands on her shoulders tugging her to stand.

As she stood Grissom rotated her, sweeping her hair away from her neck he stepped closer gently sucking on the spot where her neck and shoulder met. Sara's head lulled to the side as she hummed in appreciation.

Grissom's fingers quickly unzipped the dress exposing her pale back to him, his fingers gently splayed over her back as the dress pooled by her ankles. His hands resting on her hips he turned her towards him.

His breath caught when he took in the sight of Sara was naked except for the small lace panties she was wearing, he felt his member twitch as he took her in his arms. He moved them back towards the bed, lifting his knee to the bed he lowered them both to the mattress.

His mouth hungrily devoured her neck, chest and breasts. He swirled his tongue around her tort nipples until she let out a breathy moan. He looked into her eyes as he slowly dragged her panties down her long luscious legs, placing a kiss on each ankle. He removed his own boxers allowing her to get her first sight of him, as he sprung free.

He poised himself at her entrance, rubbing the head up and down her wet slit, truth be told he hadn't been with a huge amount of women but he had had his fair share, and he wasn't sure he'd ever encountered anyone as wet as Sara was now. He swelled with pride that it was him that did this to her.

He leant in to give her a tender kiss, suddenly her breath hitched, and she placed her hands on his chest "No, wait!" she said pushing him back, panic flashed through Grissom's eyes, until she reached down to caress his manhood, she prodded him again until he was laying on his back, she gave his shaft a swift lick with her tongue, then let her tongue dance along his stomach and groin before straddling him, and slowly embedding herself on his member.

Grissom's hands bunched the sheets at his side as, she took him fully into her, she began to move grinding her hips into his, rocking slowly back and forth. Her hands were everywhere, touching his sides and chest, raking her short nails over his nipples.

She shifted grasping hold of his sides as she raised almost completely off him before coming back down again. Her head flung back as she rode him with abandon. Sara let out a strangled whimper, moaning please over and over again. She was grasping at his sides and hands, pulling and pushing at the same time.

Grissom sat up with her still in his lap as she gyrated on top of him, he kissed her liked he'd never kissed anyone before, swallowing all of her moans. Sara's head fell to his shoulder, alternating between kissing his neck and shoulder and panting hard in his ear "please Gil, I need more"

Grissom quickly leant forward pushing her onto her back as he began to pump hard into her, he wasn't just fucking her, this was much more. He wanted to come just by looking at her face, but he wouldn't allow himself to.

He felt her nails across his back, he heard her moans, and he could smell her, he was in heaven. She was so beautiful and he could see and feel the rawest of emotions emanating from her.

He felt her internal muscles grip him like a vice as she all but screamed his name, he continued to pump into a few more times before he had, what he would later swear to be, the most powerful orgasm of his life.

He slumped down on her chest breathing hard, she kissed the crown of his head as she dragged her hands up and down his back.

After a few minutes Grissom propped himself up on his forearm, raising a hand to her face to sweep her hair back he gazed into her eyes, Sara had never seen his face so serious, and he kissed her, pushing her back into the mattress, when he broke the kiss he caressed her face lovingly "I love you Sara"

"I know" she replied grinning, capturing his lips with hers "and I love you, always have"

Grissom grinned like a goof, as he rolled off her taking her with him so she could nestle into his side.


End file.
